Nabiki Saotome
Nabiki Saotome (早乙女 鍋粋 Saotome Nabiki) is the former Lieutenant of Ninth Company and partner to Takahashi Ishikawa. Appearance Nabiki's appearance is of a young adult woman with light purple eyes, and long brown hair, two thick strands of her hair help frame her face. During her time in Soul Society she wore a variation of the standard Shinigami robes, wearing shortened hakama resembling a skirt. Currently, she wears similar attire, only in white. Personality Similarly to her partner, Takahashi, Nabiki seems to be very calm and sensible. However, she is also very curious, often eavesdropping on conversations she has no business knowing about. She is polite, referring to everyone, even an enemy, with an appropriate honorific, and still refers to Takahashi as "-taichou" even though it's been centuries since his defection. She doesn't seem to approve of the group that Takahashi hired, the V-14, and is also highly mistrustful of Shikaku Furui. History Synopsis *Diosa Arc: The Kurosakis Strike Back! Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a Lieutenant, Nabiki possesses spiritual energy above that of the average Shinigami. Being a Visored, she possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. While donning her mask, she can focus her energy into a wave that knocks opponents back. Enhanced Speed: Her speed is considerable and she uses it to confuse foes, attacking from the fore but hitting from the rear. She is skilled in the use of both Shunpo and Sonído. Enhanced Strength: During her time as a Lieutenant, it was a conditioned reflex for her to ht subordinates when she thought they messed up, even if they hadn't. They usually wound up in the hospital from twisted joints, broken ribs, ruptured organs, etc. As a member of Takahashi's group, she ground a piece of stone into powder unconsciously. Hakuda Expert: She is an expert at hand-to-hand combat, able to hold her own against dangerous Hollows and Shinigami with her bare hands. Zanpakutō Shukketsu Orochi (出血大蛇 Bleeding Serpent) is the name of Nabiki's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a standard katana with a purple hilt and bow shaped guard. Shikai: Released with the command Strike and Retreat (ストライクとリトリート Ouda sorede taijin), Shukketsu Orochi takes the form of a large, curved machete. :Shikai Special Ability: Shukketsu Orochi's Shikai Special Ability is similar to that of Zabimaru. When swung, Shukketsu Orochi can extend and retracts in a similar manner that of a snake's movement when going for a strike. When extending, the blades take the crescent shape of the machete and appear to be linked together. It can be used like a whip and can wipe out a unit of soldiers with great ease. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Similar to Lisa Yadōmaru, her Hollow mask is lozenge-shaped with a cross-shaped opening, instead of a mouth and eye slits, with the horizontal opening allows her to see in front of her. However, the top of her mask is deep red. Her eyes, unlike those of other Visoreds, don't change color when she dons her mask. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Nabiki's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. :Cero: While her mask is on, Nabiki has the ability to fire a red Cero from the center of the cross-shaped opening. The blast is sustainable, and can be used to take out more than one target in multiple directions.